1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the field of recording/reproducing apparatus and for example, it is related in particular to recording and reproducing apparatus which record and reproduce image signals for television.
2. Description of Prior Art
With this type of recording and reproducing apparatus which has a fixed shape multiple channel head, it is difficult to record the image signals directly because of the limited band in the magnetic exchange section.
Thus, up until now, the image signal was divided into a luminance signal component and a color signal component. The luminance signal component, through a Hadamard transformation or through time sharing was recorded and reproduced as an exchange signal of the multiple channel which has a band limit. The color signal component either underwent low frequency conversion or was recorded and reproduced as a low band color difference signal.
Accordingly, in this kind of apparatus the recording and reproducing of the luminance signal component and the color signal component of the image signal had to be accomplished separately and a recording reproducing section for each of those signals had to be provided. Hence, there was a tendency for the apparatus to be of a large size and to be heavy as well.